Comment annoncer l'absence de santé mentale de son équipage
by Mai96
Summary: Sabo était content : il avait foutu la peur de sa vie à Dadan et il avait des nouvelles de son petit-frère... Mais il se posait vraiment des questions sur la santé mental de l'équipage de Luffy... Traduction d'un OS faisant partie d'un recueil d'histoire (s/9818967) de Nivena (u/4667724) avec comme lien Luffy possédant un fruit du démon Zoan mythique, type vampire.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnes de One Piece ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire ici présente non plus, en passant. Nivena (u/4667724), l'auteur du recueil d'histoire (s/9818967) d'où j'ai tiré cet OS.

**Auteur** **:** Nivena

**Titre original** **:** ARC 2, Darkness

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Il y a deux, trois semaines, je fouillais le fandom One Piece anglais, à la recherche d'une fiction à me mettre sous la dent quand je tombes sur le recueil d'histoire de Nivena avec Vampire!Luffy... Je me dis, pourquoi pas le relire ! Je le relis donc et ... Je me disn pourquoi ne pas traduire cet OS qui me fais rire à chaque fois ? Aussi vite pensé, je demande. Et Nivena est d'accord ! Magnifique! Je commence donc aussitôt à ...

Bon, ok, j'arrête de raconter ma vie.

Aucun besoin d'avoir lu le recueil. Il n'y a de toute façon très très peu de lien entre les histoires de celui-ci. Les liens, les voici : Luffy a mangé un fruit du démon de type Tanis : celui du vampire. Une des capacité de notre héros préféré est donc de voler ! (je dis ça, car on en fais mention dans cet OS). Sinon, comme autre lien... Rien qui me viens à l'esprit. Donc rien d'important.

Voilà. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sabo avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour foutre les jetons à Dadan et sa bande de bandit. Oh combien il adorait faire ça. Aller voir quelqu'un qui l'avait connu avant sa « mort » et révélé, qu'en réalité, il était vivant. Mais ce jour était différent. C'était le jour où Luffy avait finalement pris de nouveau contact avec Dadan. La chance classique des « D. ». Bien sûr, Sabo n'était pas un « D. », mais ayant passé la majorité de son enfance avec deux d'entre eux, Ace et Luffy avaient surement déteint sur lui. Passons…

La journée se finissait comme tout autre jour, une fois que les bandits se furent remis du fait que Sabo était vivant. Deux d'entre eux étaient encore dans les vapes, ayant cru voir un fantôme. Les bandits étaient à table pour le diner, parlant fort et vulgairement.

– Silence ! cria Dadan, stoppant instantanément les conversations.

– Luffy nous a envoyé quelque chose. Et nous allons le lire, c'est clair ?

Et avec cela, Dadan ouvrit l'épaisse enveloppe.

Le premier papier était une note de Luffy.

* * *

_Salut Dadan,_

_Cela faisait longtemps. Je serais bien passer vous voir, mais c'est un voyage sept jours en ne faisant que voler, et Nami me tuerait si j'osais m'absenter aussi longtemps. J'espère que vous allez avoir ce message rapidement. J'ai réussi à réuni plusieurs trucs qui résument ma vie en tant que pirate. J'ai aussi réussi à obtenir les primes de tous mes amis. Même celle de Ace. Pour une raison quelconque, elle a vraiment été difficile à trouver. Peut-être que le gouvernement mondial veut juste nier son existence, après la guerre. Désolé pour le long silence ! Je vous verrais quand je serais Roi !_

_Amour,_

_Ce petit gosse de merde_

* * *

Tout le monde rit après lecture, et tournèrent leur yeux vers les primes. Il y en avait dix : celle de Luffy, celle d'Ace et celles de d'autres personnes que Dadan supposa être l'équipage de Luffy. Les primes passèrent entre les mains tout le monde. Sabo examina chacune d'entre elle.

L'affiche de Luffy était un coup de chance du photographe, aucun doute dessus. Pour une fois, il fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux étaient rouge sang et il faisait face une personne qui n'était pas sur l'image. Du sang soulait sur son visage et il n'était manifestement pas l'idiot souriant que Sabo avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer. La récompense était un deuxième rappel. Un demi-milliard. Son mignon et innocent petit-frère valait un demi-milliard. Il était si fier de lui.

La prochaine était un autre supernova. Roronoa Zoro, son premier compagnon. Des cheveux vert vifs, et beaucoup plus de sang sur le visage que Luffy. Il avait un air déterminé et Sabo approuva le choix de Luffy pour son premier compagnon. Il ressemblait à un gars incroyablement fidèle. Et il était de toute évidence pas quelqu'un avec lequel on pouvait jouer, comme le prouvait la récompense de cent vingt millions.

Une autre fit siffler quelques-uns des bandits. Nami, la personne que Luffy avait mentionné dans sa lettre. Elle posait de façon sexy, ce qui obligea Sabo à s'interroger sur la qualité de l'équipage. Mais là encore, Luffy avait toujours été un bon juge de caractère. Seize millions. Pas mal.

Le suivant était le tireur connu comme Sogeking. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage parce qu'il était masqué. Cela l'ennuyait. Le nom d'Usopp avait été griffonné sur l'affiche avec l'écriture de Luffy. Trente million.

Puis vient une affiche qui fit rire tout le monde. Ce n'était pas une photo mais un vulgaire dessin. Mais la récompense n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle on riait. Soixante-dix-sept millions.

L'image suivante était celle d'un renne mignon. Sa récompense était de cinquante berry, ce qui le surprit. Il supposa que le Gouvernement mondial s'était trompé, car cela l'étonnerait grandement que n'importe qui de faible fasse parti de l'équipage de Luffy.

Après cela était la prime de l'infâme « démon d'Ohara ». Il se demandait comment Luffy avait bien pu la faire intégrer son équipage. Il espérait aussi que la rumeur se laquelle chacune des organisations qu'elle rejoignait disparaissait était fausse ou qu'elle ne nuirait pas à Luffy.

Le suivant était un cyborg. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir où Luffy avait bien pu le trouver. Il semblait être un bon gars, même si un point étrange.

Le dernier membre de l'équipage était un squelette. S'il pensait que le cyborg était bizarre, le squelette remportait la palme d'or.

La prime finale était celle d'Ace. Il y utilisait ses pouvoirs de feu et un pur plaisir était affiché sur son visage. Il sourit quand il vu la prime. Cinq cent millions. Ah… Luffy le rattrapait. Il ricana à l'idée de la réaction d'Ace lorsque son faiblard de petit frère le rattrapera enfin.

Après que tout le monde eu regardé chaque images, ils tournèrent leur attention vers un autre bout de papier. C'était une longue liste.

* * *

_Cher Luffy,_

_Apparemment, ton équipage est assez étrange pour mériter une liste complète de précaution à appliquer lorsque nous vous rencontrons. Je te l'envoie. Peut-être que la lecture te fera rire. Personnellement, j'ai pensé que c'était drôle, tout comme Garp et Helmeppo. Mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas drôle quand tu décides de jouer des tours aux bases marines. Enfin, si… mais tout le monde pense que c'est ennuyeux. _

_Ton ami de la Marine, _

_Coby._

* * *

_Vous avez donc réussi à trouver les __Mugiwara no Kaizoku. Je vous félicite. Mais il y certaines règles que vous devriez peut-être suivre si vous voulez pouvoir sortir de cette situation en vie. _

_1\. Jamais, __quelque que soit les circonstances, essayer de kidnapper un membre de cet équipage. Cet équipage, contrairement à la plupart, est très protecteur de leurs camarades. Spécialement leur capitaine. Donc, sauf si vous voulez une répétition à Enies Lobby, essayez de ne pas nuire à l'un d'entre eux. _

_2\. Malgré les apparences, les Mugiwaras sont mortels. Ne jugez aucun d'entre eux. _

_3\. Oui, l'idiot au chapeau de paille est le capitaine. Non, il n'est pas faible. Oui, il peut, et il va, te botter le cul._

_4\. Les larmes du cyborg sont viriles. Ne pas être en désaccord. _

_5\. Le squelette est parfaitement capable de tous vous tuer. Ne pensez pas que c'est un cadavre. _

_6\. Ne soyez pas offenser quand l'équipage envoi seulement deux combattant contre une armada de navire de guerre. Soyez terrifier. Cet équipage à tendance à jouer au jeu de_ Combien-de-Marine-je-peux-battre_. Et oui, ils sont très compétitifs. _

_7\. Si la navigatrice est en colère, courir comme si vos vies en dépendaient. C'est le cas._

_8\. Ne pas essayer de faire passer par-dessus bord les utilisateurs de Fruit du Démon. Cela ne sert à rien d'autre que vous mettre dans la ligne de mire d'un équipage plus énervé que jamais. _

_9\. Si les yeux de Luffy au chapeau de paille sont rouge, courir pour votre vie. Il est de mauvaise humeur. Et quand c'est le cas, il s'arrête rarement en laissant des personnes en vie. _

_10\. De même, si quiconque de l'équipage semble en colère contre vous, foutez le camp de là._

_11\. Ne dites pas que vous allez blesser un des amis de l'équipage. Cela ne finira pas bien pour vous._

_12\. L'équipage à des amis partout. Les plus notables : la famille royale d'Alabasta, quelques commandants de division de Barbe Blanche, et nos propre Coby et Helmeppo. _

_13__. L'équipage ne tente jamais de mettre en danger un pays. Jamais. Ils ont plutôt tendance à sauver le pays. Donc, ne vous mettez pas en travers de leur chemin et s'ils vous disent de trouver la bombe,_ trouver la fichue bombe !

_14\. Ils épargnent leurs ennemis et les personnes que l'équipage juge méritant. Prenez-le comme un compliment. _

_15\. Ils sont plus forts qu'ils ne laissent paraitre. Deux d'entre eux sont des supernovas pour une raison. _

_16\. Non, Nico Robin n'est pas un enfant démoniaque. Ne jamais l'appeler ainsi. _

_17\. __Si certains d'entre eux dorment, ne pas les réveiller !_

_18\. Essayez de ne pas engager un combat sauf en absolu nécessité. _

_19\. S'il est nécessaire, ne pas les sous-estimer. _

_20\. S'il-vous-plais, ne réveillez leur mauvais côté. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre équipage surpuissant en colère contre nous. _

* * *

Tous les bandits rirent lors de la lecture de la liste, imaginant les « situations à risque » mentionné se produire. Dadan sorti un bout de papier qui ressemblait une feuille récapitulative de point d'un jeu de société.

* * *

_Marine __game_

_Règles_

_Deux personnes sont envoyées à lutter contre le prochain lot de marines stupides. Le gagnant est celui qui a détruit le plus de navires. Nous prenons en compte les totaux personnels et les victoires dans la paire. Tout le monde a une chance égale de gagner. _

_Classement actuel : _

_1\. Luffy- 853 navires_

_2\. Zoro- 702 navires_

_3\. Sanji- 685 navires_

_4\. Nami- 638 navires_

_5\. Robin- 589 navires_

_6\. Brook- 576 navires_

_7\. Usopp- 459 navires_

_8\. Chopper- 356 navires_

* * *

Tous les bandits eut la typique goutte de sueur mangakaneste, se disant comment c'était juste typiquement Luffy de faire quelque chose comme ça. Ils se demandèrent aussi à quel point l'équipage était étrange pour supporter son comportement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

* * *

_Cher Luffy,_

_Alabasta prospère beaucoup, grâce à vous ! Il pleut de plus en plus, et les vieilles villes délabrées que nous avons vues lors de notre périple sont devenu d'incroyables villes florissantes. Je dois vous remercier pour vos efforts pour sauver mon pays. Toi et l'équipage me manque. J'ai cependant lu vos aventures. Je pardonne complètement Nico Robin de ses crimes contre mon pays après avoir entendu parler de son passé et je soutiens pleinement vos actions dans Enies Lobby. Je pense qu'elle a de la chance de vous avoir trouvé. Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. En passant, Pell est encore en vie. Il a survécu à l'explosion. Même si je n'ai absolument de comment. J'espère que vous savez que l'impact que vous avez sur le monde. Ce sera pour certains quelque chose de terrible, mais pour les pays que vous avez sauvé, vous avez tout notre soutient et nous continuerons de vous encourager. En outre, le Dr Kureha et le Royaume de Drum ont conclu une alliance avec nous. Nous espérons que vous vous allez bien. Je chérirai toujours les souvenirs que nous avons vécu ensemble, ceux de dinosaures, de cerisier en fleurs dans un royaume d'hiver. J'espère vous revoir._

_Princesse Nefertari Vivi du Royaume d'Alabasta._

* * *

Ok... Donc Luffy s'était lié d'amitié avec une princesse. C'était... c'était juste Luffy. Sabo sourit, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu à propos de la libération d'Alabasta.

* * *

_Règle de l'équipage_

_Par Nami_

_Très bien. Seulement cinq par personne. Juste parce que je suis gentil. _

_Luffy_

_1\. __Nous savons que tu sais lire. __Ne pas dire le contraire._

_2\. Les guerres de blague ne doivent pas comporter nous attacher au mat. Ce n'est pas drôle. _

_3\. S'il te plais, nous avertir quand un autre membre de ta famille de fou viens. Garp est assez mauvais. _

_4\. Ne te précipite pas hors du navire quand l'île est en vue. _

_5\. N'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas nager. Ne pas essayer. _

_Zoro_

_1\. Lorsque l'on est sur une ile, amène toujours quelqu'un avec toi. Si tu es perdu dans le Sunny, cri. _

_2\. Jouer des blagues dans des bases de la Marine n'est pas drôle si tu es pris. _

_3\. Pas de concours de boisson._

_4\. __Arrête de te battre avec Sanji._

_5\. Dormir sur le pont puis se mettre en colère quand on trébuche sur toi n'est pas autoriser. _

_Sanji_

_1\. Arrête de draguer les filles._

_2\. Les garçons méritent aussi de la nourriture. _

_3\. Arrête de courir à la poursuite des filles à chaque endroit où nous nous arrêtons. _

_4\. __Arrête de te battre avec Zoro._

_5\. Faire traverser les murs à coup de pied n'est pas une bonne façon de faire sortir les gens de la cuisine. _

_Chopper_

_1\. Tu es le docteur. _

_2\. Attacher les personnes au lit n'est pas une bonne façon de les empêcher de bouger après une bataille._

_3\. Les frapper non plus._

_4\. Accepte que Luffy et Zoro n'aimeront jamais les bandages. _

_5\. Accepte les compliments._

_Robin_

_1\. Nous n'aimons pas les yeux et les oreilles aléatoires qui trainent partout._

_2\. Ni les bras qui germent._

_3\. Ou jambes. _

_4\. S'il te plaît, nous avertir quand tu fais germer des membres._

_5\. Ne soit pas si macabre._

_Usopp_

_1\. Ne te cache pas dernière nous lors des combats. _

_2\. Arrête de prétendre que tu es le capitaine._

_3\. Si tu fais une blague à Luffy ou Zoro, ne nous accuse pas. _

_4\. Les faux contes agaçant _sont_ agaçant. _

_5\. __Oui, Usopp. Nous savons que tu es Sogeking._

_Franky_

_1\. Arrête de crier quand nous abimons le navire._

_2\. Ne caresse pas le navire. Nous te voyons. _

_3\. « Super » ne doit pas être dit une phrase sur deux. _

_4\. Nous avons compris que tu es cyborg. Arrête de le montrer. _

_5\. Oui, oui. Nous avons compris que tu as besoin de cola._

_Brook_

_1\. __Nous savons que tu es un squelette._

_2\. Arrête de faire des _skull jokes_. _

_3\. Ne soit pas déprimé quand nous gâchons une blague._

_4\. Ne soit pas pervers. _

_5\. Ne prend pas la perversité comme un compliment_

* * *

Tout le monde soupira à l'étrangeté de l'équipage de Luffy.

– Très bien, c'est fini. C'est tout ce que Luffy nous a envoyé, dit Dadan.

Sabo sourit et prit son chapeau.

– Je pense que je devrais aller voir Luffy. Il doit probablement encore penser que je suis mort.

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que c'était aussi drôle pour vous que pour moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est moi qui est un drôle d'humour (ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas) ou alors j'ai pas bien réussi à traduire, je m'en excuse alors.


End file.
